


Midnight Kiss

by littlejennywren



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejennywren/pseuds/littlejennywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving a disappointing New Years Eve party early, Anna meets a cute stranger on the bus ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kiss

She wished the bus driver a "happy new year" and managed a smile despite being close to tears and chilled to the bone. 

The bus was empty apart from a young mother huddled on the front seat, cradling a small sleeping girl dressed as a princess, and a man sat on the back seat who was staring intently at an unopened can of Fosters. 

Anna chose a window seat a safe distance in between her travel mates, more out of habit than feeling particularly threatened.

She checked her phone and her heart sunk. No messages, no calls, no nothing.

_11.57pm_

A lone sob escaped her mouth and she brought her hands up to muffle the sound. 

_Some party that turned out to be. Stupid stupid stupid_

She heard the man behind shuffle and hoped he wasn't about to strangle her and steal her bag. 

_Perfect end to a perfect evening,_ she thought bitterly. 

The chair behind her creaked and the man cleared his throat. "Uh... Happy... Happy new year." 

A large hand appeared over her shoulder making her jump. 

"Sorry. Bad idea." The voice that belonged to the hand was gentle and soft. "I... Just... don't cry."

"Oh I'm sorry!" She spat. "Am I making you uncomfortable?!" Turning in her seat to glare at him she noticed his size. If she wasn't so furious she might be scared but then he shrank down and a look of utter panic crossed his face. 

"N-no! God no." He tried to smile at her but it looked like more of a grimace. "It's New Year. No one should be sad tonight."

"Well you don't exactly look thrilled either." Folding her arms over her chest Anna continued to glare. 

"I'm not really a party person," he shrugged. "Beer?" He offered her the can of larger he was still clutching. 

"What? No thank you." His sudden topic change threw her and her bad mood was replaced with curiosity. "Are you drunk?"

"A little." He replied, smiling at her lazily. "Are you?"

"A little." She repeated back to him with a sly grin.

"Kristoff." He offered his hand again. Slowly she reached up and took it, giving it a little shake. His hand was warm around hers and she held on for a little longer than was appropriate. 

"I'm Anna." He smiled again and she felt a little flutter in her stomach. 

_That's the vodka. Don't be stupid._

"So are you sure I can't interest you in the beer?" Kristoff wiggled the can in front of her face. "It's warm and probably going to explode when I open it."

Anna giggled behind her hand before taking the can and facing it towards him, finger over the tab ready to open it. 

He sighed dramatically. "See this is why you don't talk to strangers."

She pulled the tab fast and laughed as he dived out of the way. The beer inside did no more than fizz pathetically and dribble out over his leg. 

Anna took a large swig and handed the can back to Kristoff, who was wiping at the spilled beer with his sleeve.

"Thanks. What happened to not drinking?" He took a swig and winced at the warmth of it. 

"What can I say? You had me at warm beer." Before Anna could say anymore she was cut off. The bus stopped with a jolt and the driver opened his cabin door. 

"Hey! No drinking!" Clearly this guy had no festive cheer. "Either throw that away or get off."

"Who me?" She did her best innocent face and batted her lashes at him. 

"Yes you missy." The driver barked. The sudden shouting woke the little princess who began to cry. Her mother pulled her closer and shushed and rocked her trying to get her back to sleep. She threw the driver an exasperated look. "Off!"

"Hang on. You said stop drinking _or_ get off. At least give me chance to decide what I want to do." The buzz of the alcohol was making her feel brave and mouthy. 

The cries from the little girl only increased and her mother sighed, leaning her head against the window. The driver said nothing but continued to glare. 

"Ugh ok fine. But I'd just like you to remind you it's _New Year_ and you're being mean." She stood and turned to Kristoff. "I'm going to have to take this otherwise you'll get kicked off too!"

"S'alright. I'll come with you." He pushed himself up, wobbling slightly and together they headed for the door which opened with a hiss. He shook his head at the driver. "I hope you're happy mate. Have a _great_ night."

As they watched the bus disappear into the night Kristoff turned to Anna and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh sorry. That was my fault." 

"No I'm sorry. He just pissed me off." She shrugged and looked up at him. Now they were standing he was even bigger and she had to crane her neck to see him properly. "So I'm this way..." She pointed to her right. "It was nice getting into trouble with you."

"Wait. You think I'm letting you walk home alone?" He folded his arms over his chest. 

"You don't have to do that. Honestly, I'll be fine. And anyway it's only," she pulled her phone out of her bag to check the time, "12.22... Wow that's depressing. But yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though."

"Look I'm walking you home or I'm following you home, but either way you're not getting rid of me until you're back safe." Anna rolled her eyes and giggled as he fell into step with her as she started walking. 

The streets were quiet, only a handful of people passed them but as they walked laughter and music could be heard coming from nearby houses and pubs. They chatted comfortably and passed the can of beer back and forth until it was empty.

_Why did I wear heels?_ Anna thought. She was actually pretty glad of how cold it was. It numbed her feet just enough that walking wasn't too painful. 

"Are you cold?" It was like he could read her mind. Then again the air was bitter and, thin coat aside, she was only wearing a short glittery party dress. 

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd be outside all that much tonight." She pulled her coat tighter around herself and smiled as he chuckled at her. 

Her smile faltered, however, when he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "What are you doing? You'll get cold!" 

"Nah I'm good. I dressed sensibly." He grinned pulling at his jumper to emphasise his point. Anna smacked his arm. 

Putting the jacket on properly and zipping it up they both laughed at how big it was on her. But she was grateful - it was still warm from his body heat and smelt of his cologne and clean washing. 

"Okay maybe I _should_ have it back if you're going to be creepy and smell it." She batted his hand away as he made to grab the collar. 

As they turned into her road Anna practically glowed from the warmth she felt. Without realising it this perfect stranger had saved her evening. He actually seemed to care about her, about whether she was cold, about her safety. She had to admit he was pretty cute and now that he didn't have his jacket on she could check him out properly. His jumper was fairly tight around his body, accentuating his muscles and she watched dreamily as he moved. 

_This is the drink talking. You'll have forgotten about this by tomorrow._

"So are you going to tell me what happened tonight?" His eyes were soft as he looked at her. She was quiet for a moment. "I mean you don't have to but I don't understand why someone like you was having such a bad night."

"Someone like me?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

He flushed and began to stammer. "Uh... Yeah. Y'know?"

"Do I?" She smirked at him. 

"Okay fine! You're beautiful and funny and _feisty_." He hoped he wasn't crossing a line somehow by telling her but he was drunk and figured if it all went terribly wrong he probably wouldn't see her again anyway. "And you're too good for the idiot that upset you."

She blinked a couple of times and bit back a smile. He was even cuter when he was embarrassed. "My idiot ex actually. He showed up with his new girlfriend. We only broke up a few weeks ago. But I don't even care now. He's a prick."

He nodded his understanding and oh so gently placed his arm over her shoulders. 

"Same here! Not that she showed up with anyone but I get the impression she was trying to make me jealous." Anna brought her hands up to hold his, keeping his arm in place. Not that he was thinking of letting her go just yet anyway. 

All too soon her house came into view and their pace slowed until they were at the garden gate. 

"This you?" He asked, nodding up at the red bricked building. 

"Yeah..." For some reason she felt a little deflated that their journey was over. "Thank you for... _everything_." 

"No problem. This was fun." He stepped in front of her and the sudden loss of warmth from his arm around her made her shiver. 

Reluctantly peeling herself out of his coat, she handed it back to him and watched as he huddled back into it. 

"Goodnight Anna." He paused for a moment and reached towards her before thinking better of it. He offered her a lopsided smile instead and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Stepping around her he started to walk away. 

"Wait... I..." She laid her hand on his arm and he paused. "I didn't get a midnight kiss and I thought maybe... I mean if you don't want to I get it, but I wondered if-"

Before she could finish her ramble he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. The same smell of his coat lingered on his skin and she stumbled forward slightly as he pulled back. 

"That was it? I wait a whole year and that's my New Years kiss?" Her bashfulness was replaced by a sudden overwhelming need to have him pressed against her. She wanted to taste him, to feel his warmth. 

"If you weren't so adorable I'd be offended." He pulled her into his arms. "Would you like me to try that again?"

Nodding she pulled him down into a firm kiss, sighing at the contact. Her lips parted as his tongue found its way into her mouth and he hummed his contentment. She shivered again but for an entirely different reason - his hands were stroking across her back, causing butterflies to explode in her stomach.

Slowly Kristoff pulled away and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "You should get inside, it's cold." His thumb caressed her skin gently. "But could I maybe have your number? I kind of have this tradition of going on a new years day walk and wondered if you wanted to come with me?"

Anna could only nod, words having escaped her as soon as his lips pressed fervently against hers. She gave him her phone and he typed in his number, their hands brushing as he passed it back.

She turned and walked towards her door, fumbling with her keys because her hands were shaking. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the rush of kissing Kristoff.

"Happy New Year," he called out to her, raising his hand to wave.

"Bye," she whispered. 

He watched her disappear into her house and Anna saw his bulky form move away through the frosted glass window of the front door. 

"Very happy new year," she said to herself with a smile.


End file.
